


Missing You

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Prompt: Tyler visits Jamie's hotel room on the first day they arrive at the Lockdown Playoffs. He's missed Jamie so much and doesn't know what to do with himself, but is trying (and kinda failing) to act normal.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 84





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

Tyler knows he shouldn't do it. It's late and he's literally going to see Jamie tomorrow- just a few short hours from now. There's absolutely no reason to go to Jamie's hotel room. It's just… that it's been so long since he's been able to see Jamie and he _misses_ him. Knowing that he's just a few doors down the hall makes it almost impossible _not_ to go.

So he makes the short trek down to Jamie's door. He hesitates for a second, but he's already here. He can't chicken out now, and besides, it's just Jamie, he shouldn't be this nervous. Jamie opens the door just a few moments after Tyler knocks and he doesn't look even a little surprised to see Tyler standing there.

"Hey," Jamie greets, stepping out of the way to let Tyler in.

"Hey," he replies, moving past him. He looks around like he's never seen a hotel room or something. He's trying to do anything other than stare at Jamie, but Jamie steps closer until Tyler can practically feel his body heat. And now he's staring at Jamie. He knows he is, and he can't stop it. It's not like they haven't gone months without seeing each other before, but it feels different this time. He wasn't prepared for it, didn't have weeks to get used to the idea. He just wants to drink in the sight of Jamie, reach out and touch him. But Jamie's looking back at him, eyebrows raised, like he thinks Tyler's being weird.

Tyler is being weird.

"What's up?" Jamie asks. Tyler shrugs, finally tearing his eyes away from Jamie's face and sitting down on the edge of the bed . "Seriously, Ty, is something wrong?"

"No," Tyler denies, shaking his head. "I just wanted to see you." He cringes after he says it. They don't _say_ things like that to each other. He wants to backtrack, laugh it off, but that would make Jamie suspicious. He risks a glance up and sees that Jamie's eyebrows have climbed even higher.

"Oh," he says, obviously feeling awkward, but he comes over to sit next to Tyler and then they're silent again. Tyler kinda feels like an idiot. He probably shouldn't have come here.

"Sorry, Jame," he says, standing up. "I know I'm being weird. I should just go back to my room. Sorry to bother you." Before he can take a step, Jamie's slipping a hand around his wrist to hold him in place and standing up. He tugs Tyler in and folds him into a hug before Tyler even realizes what's happening. Tyler doesn't hesitate, just melts into it, burying his face against Jamie's shoulder.

"I get it, it's been a weird couple of months," Jamie soothes, running a hand down Tyler's back before it settles on his hip. "This is all pretty unsettling and now we're supposed to start playoff hockey? It's stressful. But I've got you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Tyler breathes. "Yeah." He has Jamie's shirt in a death grip and he can't bring himself to let go, but Jamie doesn't seem to be in a hurry to break the embrace. Tyler lets himself soak up Jamie's strength. Jamie's hand comes back up and grips the back of Tyler's neck and the "I missed you" slips out before he can stop it. Jamie doesn't freeze, exactly. He takes a slow, deep breath, and Tyler feels him turn his head to look at Tyler. He doesn't pull his face out of Jamie's shirt. Jamie's hand starts up that slow, soothing stroke up Tyler's spine again.

"I missed you, too." Jamie says stiltedly. Tyler thinks it's because they don't normally show emotion, and not because Jamie doesn't mean it. He hopes. Tyler needs to talk to him. He needs to tell him what he's feeling. He can't do that this close to Jamie. So he takes a step back, and then another, until Jamie's hands fall away from him.

"You know, not being able to see very many people the past few months has made me realize that you have to let the people you care about _know_ that you care about them," Tyler starts. "And I care about you, Jamie. You're one of the most important people in my life and I don't know what I would do without you." Jamie blinks owlishly at him, looking startled, and there's a blush rising on his cheeks that Tyler knows is mirrored on his own. "So, yeah," he ends lamely. Jamie lets out a sharp breath and then steps toward Tyler again.

"I… you're important to me, too," Jamie says breathlessly. "I really did miss you. A lot." Tyler reaches out a hand and lays it on Jamie's chest, letting the weight of the moment settle over him. It feels like they're admitting more than what they're saying out loud. Jamie steps into the touch, hands coming up to settle on Tyler's hips. He's not really sure what's happening, where this is going, but he falls into Jamie's space, just the two of them holding onto each other like a lifeline. And for right now, this is enough.


End file.
